Kingdom hearts III
by shadowwaker 54
Summary: Now cancelled, Reboot the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hi guys , thanks for liking or reading my story so far. like i say, I dont own anything maybe oc ._

After failing the mark of mastery, Sora is about to embark another adventure, this time with his friends donald and goofy, Though not sadden about riku of becoming the keyblade master , he was glad that his friend is kelblade master. But now still at the dream world, seeing all of his dream eaters friends . so after a warm goodbye sora headed out to the real world, not noticing that donald and goofy is waiting for him.

" Wonder where sora is " said goofy

donald sigh

13 MINUTES LATER.

sora steps out of mysterious tower and donald finally squels .

"finally , where have you been " said donald

somehow sora is not exicted to see them, but his face of danger tells them that something is up . SOmething big

"donald , is the gummi ship ready" said sora.

"Yeah why?" said donald

"Because heartless may come to disney castle or destiny islands" said sora.

"Quack" suprised donald

"what" said goofy

"We need to get to destiny islands Or heartless takes over the island" said donald .

As the three of them headed to the gummi, kairi stops them for a quick reason.

"sora, Goodluck, and be careful out there" said Kairi

"Yeah you too" said sora.

"Do we have time for this , no , we got to get to destiny islands now" Said donald.

As the trio quickly go to the gummi it,s take off for them, not realizing that she and riku are joining in .

As the gummi finally exits and headed to destiny islands, while everything seems smooth and sailing, sora is having a little overreacting right now.

"Sora calm down" said donald

"I am , SHUT UP DONALD" Said sora

"DONT TELL ME TO SHUT UP AGAIN!". shouted donald

"Sorry, just that , i,m afraid that i,ll lose my home and the people inside of it , including kairi" said sora

"First of all , kairi is ok, shes in her training right now, secondly your home wont be destroyed so i need you to chill out" said donald

"UHHHH ... fellas look" said goofy.

as they glimpe through the glass wall to see , the entire island is been invaded by heartless and nobodies. Now feeling with rage , sora exits the gummi sand begins to attack .

He jumped and attacks all heartless and nobodies but overpowered by dusks and samurais, now he needs some back up , but donald and goofy is occupied by aereial nobodies.

As a soildier almost sliced him in half, somebodies has blocked the soildiers attacked, but their silhoutee is not seen and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts III Chapter 2

_Okay, Forget to tell you that review please, and more info and the dark silhoutte figure. Plus i need more ideas for the next chapter okay. Now the disclaimer_

_Sora:He doesnt own anything except, for Ocs, _

After the dark silhoutte Helped sora , the Heartless and the nobodies surrouns sora,donald and goofy.

"Sora we,ve been overruned by heartless and nobodies ."said Goofy.

"QUACK, SORA NEED HELP" said Donald

"I can't help both of you at the same time," said sora.

As the heartless and nobodies thaare defeated, more came. Emblem hearts and shadows spawned Also. Sora swiged his keyblade and deflect every heartless and nobodies attacks. But Dual Blades and 3 samurais.

"Hey sora, I thought you need some help" said a familiar voice

On the beachside of destiny islands came Riku and kairi as their usual attire. Then Both summon their keyblades .

" Hey sora , Ready to fight " said riku

" Thought You are training kairi." said sora

"Well , Change of plans" said kairi

"LOOK ARE LOOKING A CONVERSATION OR FIGHTING HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES" said Donald

As all of them have their weapons, More of them spawned, But now Sora with his friends, Are ready combat.

**(Cue Eminem ft pink wont back down.)**

Sora sliced and attack the dual blades,dodged their attacks, and use magic at the samurai, Jumps and do a aerial attack and Does a 3 hit combo on the rest of the shadows. Meanwhile Donald and gooofy is using defense and magic to deal the weaker nobodies, then kairi Same as sora but does a reversal on the dusks and later She does a 5 combo hit on the last samurai and Uses firgara on The dying riku slices through 4 remaining heartless and usse blizzard 4 times and finally Quickly Hits the last shadow causing the heartless and nobodies to disappear.

**(End Wont back down)**

"Wow , that's ... Tough" said sora while catching his breath.

"Yeah, But Why would heartless and nobodies have attacked us, i mean them together , That's way Suspicious" said Kairi,

"Yeah, Probrably the new organinzation XIII, That's why the heartless and nobodies teamed up." said Riku.

"So what's next, Go to other worlds and find more clues to Master Xehanort's plan" said sora

"Maybe we should go to Radiant Garden" said Donald

"Donald, we dont know that it's been restored" said goofy

"Well Okay, but need to be on our guard" said sora

" Hey donald, where's the gummi at " said sora

"We Accidently laned on the water" said donald

"DONALD!" said Sora

Okay that's the a wrap up and i,m putting music not only from kh universe but the REal world music like enimen or pink.

Please review this is my first attempt


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys come on, at least review, look if it makes you happy i'll make my story better okay, better descriptive, and though i got more hits, at least a review on this story._

_?:"Well you can join the darkness"_

_I dont own anything and I wont_

Chapter 3

After the invasion of destiny islands, sora is still angry at donald because of the gummi crashed in the water, though the ship systems, out and in, are still intact, the ship is damaged and can't fix or fly it . Sora and Donald still arguing while goofy and riku trying to seperate the both of them , But kairi is at the paupou tree sitting, though sora gets the feeling that she will com with them and thinking of her like:

_She'll be ok, but if i lose you ... No dont't think of that sora, but if i could tell her how i feel then all of this could be over, I won't let anybody,not even xehanort, touch her._

As he approaches to her, his train of thought was interurpt when riku and goofy telling that they got a seperate ship, stored in the oceans of destiny islands.

"Sora, Look what we got" said goofy.

As goofy finish his sentence, A Larger gummi was rising in the oceans of destiny islands , the gummi has 2 turrets on each wing, A Misssle laucher in the where the turret used to be , Before donald splashes the gummi.

"Donald , How is that even possible" said sora

"Well while you are taking the mark of mastery in the world of sleep, me and goofy are taking a visit, or al least kairi thinks, when us entered the islands with our usual gummi, The A-25, the gummi name went to the ocean unnoticed so that's why." said Donald in a fast pased Talk

"SO are we going to radiant garden or what" said sora

"OKAY SORA!" said donald

as everybody was onboard the A-25, Sora stills has a lack on driving the gummi so donald is flying the A-25,ironically that what donald thinks. But as they begin to liftoff, the group was amazed that the A-25 has larger space than the last gummi. there's a state of the art kitchen, extra bedrooms for themselfves and others, A training facuility and last but not least a Gunner station.

"WOW THIS IS AWESOME" said Sora (1)

"Who would you think build it" said Donald

"I don't know, All We known is that the king Actually went to this world and somebody by the name of stark build it " said Goofy (2)

"Ready to lift off" said riku

The A-25 is flying and heading to radiant garden, Not everybody is happy. kairi is staring at the window, crying silently though she was at the louge .

"Kairi what's wrong " said Sora

"I don,t know ... Maybe memories are coming back to me" said Kairi

"Yeah... Maybe radiant garden is your home" said sora

" But it's still fuzzy about everything i useed to remember" said Kairi

"look go get's some sleep and maybe you'll remember something" said sora.

"Ok, Well Goodnight" said Kairi

"You too" said sora

As donald put in autopilot,Everybody went to sleep, Just watching every star go bye.

That's it, review

_(1) From the special trailer of kh3d_

_(2) I told you i put marvel characters in _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, shadow here and want to dedicate my first reviewer, legionary prime. Now the disclaimer._

_Riku: My first Disclaimer, Shadow waker does not own anything _

_Author's Note: Note, some marvel cameos are in radiant garden and one full apprearance ._

The A-25 is still heading for radiant garden, Though at a cruising speed, Everybody got up to speed about the attack and Xehanort's 13 replicas. Even though everybody on board is still confuse that who's the dark silhoutte that saved sora.

"Hey sora, Why the Confusion face?" said riku in a questionable tone.

"I dont't know, it's just that , Whoever saved must have something plan for me" Said Sora

Irrevalant, He **Maybe **right, _meanwhile _

_In the World that never was , Xehanort,Ansem seeker of Darkness,Xemnas,Xigbar,saix,Young Master Xehanort, and 6 others members, are in the round room planning there next attack on the worlds, And the other 7 other hooded members are also there though member XI was in the center and is about a mission._

_"Member XI, the way you pulled on the destiny islands are excellent"said Master Xehanort._

_"Well , my mission was simple, save the keybarer and his allies for a bigger plan" said Member XI_

_"But this next one will Involded, ... A bit Lethal Force" said Xehanort._

_"Finally, enough sitting in the sidelines. time for some real Action" said Member XI_

_"This time, lured him out by destroying the entire Radiant garden, but keep him alive, others will be slained or Brutalise, Understand" he said_

_"Understood" member XI said in a chilling way._

_"Now go to radiant garden and use your power, Iranus" he said. (1)_

_As the Organization member exits the round room, his evilish smile left him as a time bomb waiting to explode ._

_Back in the A-25_

"So no clues huh, well at least well know what we up againist."said Kairi

"yeah, but what else " said Sora.

As the A-25 Almost heading to radiant garden,somehow sora is having a temporaliy blackout, but that wasn't a blackout, he had a vision of the future, he saw the destrution of radiant garden, Invasion of a New world, and the Army of heartless againist sora and his friends. (2)

Then sora got out the blackout, though his head hurts.

"Sora are you okay" said kairi

"Yeah but i just saw something, like a Destructin on kairi's home world 'radiant garden' and Invasion of a new world , and Something about a army of heartless,nobodies, and others. So now we must be on our guard, That also mean nobody gets hurt" said Sora in a cautious tone.

"Uhhh... guys look outside" said Riku.

As the entire crew look outside the window , what they saw isn,t pretty. Radiant Garden is on flames and heartless are attacking citzens in radiant garden and terrorizing Everyone .

"We gotta help them, I knew my vision was right" said sora.

"What Vision" said donald in a fiery temper tone.

"i'll explain Later" said sora.

The A-25 is about to radiant garden and land so they could help The restoration commitee, and Not noticing the things that could more dangerous.

**Sorry it took so much time but instead of going to radiant garden, decided that the world is in destruction by Organization XIII . Plus my New oc nobody.**

**(1) that,s my oc and the new member of XIII, so enjoy.**

**(2) thought of a "seeing to the future" thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sora: What are you doing_

_Me: Spioling about a time traveling Special coming out in Late fall._

_Sora: he Does,nt own anything._

_Me: More action in this chapter and more sappy parts but also, More KhIII Related news, Nomura says it's about time for kh to go back at the main consoles._

As the A-25, landed sora quickly summons his Kingdom key and sees that the once repaired city is in ruins. sora Cant't help the feeling that possibly are dead.

"Sora Wait up " said donald.

"Look all of you , just figure out what's going on with this world, i'll meet up later " said sora.

"Sora we're not going anywhere without us" said Kairi while summoning her destiny's embrace.

"You're not doing this alone, you can't do this by yourself. " said Riku

"Sora, we,ll handle the rest , you and kairi help the others and i'll make sure everybody is all right"said Donald with a Helpful voice.

" okay, but we need to find leon, yuffie and the others and tell them what's going on " said sora. They nodded.

As sora and kairi heads to the market, Novashadows and deseerter appreaed when the corridors of darkness open, But sora and kairi have their keyblades out and in their fighting stances.

Sora slashed the novashadow and jumped back, sliced a deserter with one hit, double attacked the rest,Causing the novashadows to Triple slice, but sora blocked the slice and use fire on the novashadow and jumped away and throw his keyblade on the deserters, But his timing on the blocked didn,t do so well , the novashadow slashed him, causing him to go backward, But kairi came in and stab forward and uppercut all the last of the deserters up in the air, letting sora finish the job, and Slashed upward and freeflow up smash the rest , after that all portals Ceasded. No more heartless.(Anote:I cant make them talk now , more battle but sad memories)

As both of them quickly run to the castle , Somehow sora is having another blackout put this time it's a warning. The vision shown that leonn and yuffie being attacked by a man with great power, blasting energy beams and wearing a organization coat, and his hair is similair to ansem seeker of darkness.

"Sora Wake up " said kairi witha worried tone.

Sora finally snap out of it, but tells kairi what really happen.

"Kairi listen, this is the 2nd time that i have a vision of the future, i saw somebody with an organization cloak and found out that leon and yuffie are in trouble he's about to get killed if ... Look time to get to them " said sora

"Sora, we get to them before it happens."said kairi.

they quickly followed the trail of destrctuion, and find that yuffie and leon is still alive, just defending the bailey.

"guys , you're alive" said Sora

"Sora , and this must kairi, What are you doing here" said leon

"We saw the world is being attacked, have any ideas who done it " said sora

Yuffie nodded a no and leon have his gunblade out for a warning cause.

"I think I do" said Member XI

"Who are you" said Kairi.

"My name is Iranus member of Organization XIII" he said with a chilling voice

"So you're the one who is attacking radiant garden" she said

"Exactly, Now time for you and your friends to say goodbye" he said

As Iranus summons out a weapon that is quite similair to xemnas etherhal blades, donald and goofy and riku came in , almost seeing the end of his friends , nothing he could do about it , when he summons his way of the dawn and strike, but miss when iranus teleport. then his 'Etheral staff' charges up energy beam, and when sora saw kairi in front of him , he jumps in front of her and strike raid his staff.

"AHH, YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT AGAIN" said iranus

Sora's keyblade and iranus's staff clashed , both blocking each others attacks, sora then use Blizzara and slashed forward , dodged his beams and uppercut his entire body. Iranus quickly recovered from the attack and transformed his staff to a scythe, and slice all around the area, then Sora Slashed him 3 times and Leaped in front of him but iranus aviod that and use his energy beam and beam hiss directly and causing sora to stop at his tracks, also causing him to go out unconsious.

"See, i'm more powerful than all of you , what makes you think i'll spare you" said iranus.

as everybody trying to heal sora, Kairi was lifted by iranus with a levitavtion spell and now about to End her life when a skelington like fingers with flames tap on his shoulder and saying this:

"Hey DIRT BAG".

He puched iranus all the way to the great maw. He got biker clothers , spikes on his hands to his shoulders, but his skull was showing and his skull was on fire.

"Who are you" said Kairi

"I'm the Spirit of vengance, I'm ghost RIDER " he said with a Roar of living flame c(1)

Sora was healed by donald and quickly learned that ghost rider have saved him ,

"Thanks for saving me and her also" he said

"Listen, take care of the heartless while i'll have a little talk with mr.'i'm so tough, i can kill you easily'". ghost rider said

_Look, for the next chapter, Spiderman will join sora and his friends to other worldsand ending his jurney by defeating the one who consumed it._

_(1) Yeah, by the way,i'm only adding him for Radiant garden scenes and He's not the only marvel character i,m adding_

_Plus Specials taht are related to my story._


	6. Chapter 6

_Look guys review, Look i promise this story gets a whole lot better, Enough joking, please REVIEW._

_Donald: He does not own anything and he is sorry for horrible writing , but it's his first time after the first chapter .  
_

Sora and his friends quickly finish off the rest of the heartless, yuffie throws her shriken at a shadow heartless and kicks one into the air, sora finishes the job and slashed upward.

"Take that you Heartless idiot" said yuffie in a cheery tone.

"Guys we need to help that, 'ghost rider' guy" said leon

"Didn't he said that he can take care of himself and beat Iranus" said Sora.

Though no one decided to argue, heartless Keep appearin rapidly, and though it's small heartless, they are tired because of battling other ones. and Sora just recovered a all attack on his body, he even just not attack, and as the heartless numbers continued obviously , The Entire group has fallen and thinking that this is their last day on Radiant Garden.

"Hey , dark Creatures , come at me" said a voice.

As the Heartless looked at the Boy, he's about in his sixteens, wearing a brown hoodie, blue jeans and his front of his hair was curly and messy. Though he looks like a just a teen , he's more than a teen. The Heartless leaped at him and was about to slashed him when he dodged out of the way , punched 3 of them and leaped on top on a Novashadow and by surprise , Webbing came out on the kid's hands, punched more Shadows and quickly got a mega potion and revided sora , donald , kairi , and leon.

"Are you alright" the boy said.

"Yeah, but who are you" said Sora.

"The Name is Peter Parker" he said (1)

"Okay, Peter, how did you take all the heartless by yourself" Sora said with a confusing voice.

"i'll explain later , right now , Take care the heartless while i,ll distract them" he said

The Entire Group Summon their weapons , while Peter took a fighting stance and ready for action.

(**cue how to be eaten by woman Glitch MOB )**

**Sora slashed forward and backward , Uppercut two Shadows and Novashdows , and ground smash the rest of the Heartless**

**Kairi does the same thing like sora, but only this time she leaped to the closest shadow and Sliced forward and hit them with three hits, But One Nova slashed her , causing her to be in mid air, but recovered and Freeflow a bulding and smash the heartless by ten fold.**

**Riku, Donald, goofy are Defending themselves and riku clashed 3 novas and 5 shadows, then Stabbed forward, donald and goofy blats firaga and blizzard at the same time and goofy uses his ablitity goofy tornado and donald wacks his mage and blasts thunder at them.**

**Yuffie still throwing shriukens and almost running out, peter cames in and web rush the heartless and air punched the heartless , shoots web at the last few heartless and yuffie throw her knives at the last heartless. **

**Last sora jumped up and throw his keyblade and peter jumped also and web zip the final shadow, and both coming down a air smash.**

**(end Music) **

All the heartless portals ceased, Every body starts questioning peter, but peter simply said.

"Look guys, don't you have to help skull guy, from that What his face."

"Well yeah but we got caught by heartless , we could ... Wait how did webbimg come out of your hands?" said Sora

"Long Story short , Biten by radioactive spider, I'll tell you later story" he said

"Uh guys, we need to helpghost rider from irnaus, so where's he heading " said Leon

"TO THE CASTLE" shouted leon

As everybody quickly sprint to castle , somehow the castle gate has been destroyed , could've been iranus and ghost rider battling.

_Did ghost rider lituarally battle iranus, dang they did i lot of destruction_

Everybody inspect then heard a crash inside the castle, then all of them pursue the loud crash.

As they enter, ghost rider and iranus was battling, fists meets staff, then we uses his chain to take away his staff and leaped punch him all the way to where is computer is.

"Whoa,how can you be that powerful and yet you don't have a keyblade" said riku

"Like i say i'm a Spirit of vengance" Ghost rider said

"I'm NOT DONE YET " Shouted out Iranus.

"Alright time to finish this, you can messed with me, but no one mess with my friends , my friends's world , especially if her world is where dhe was born" said Sora.

Sora,Riku,kairi,donald,goofy,peter,yuffie and leon took their stances and summoning their weapons, as for ghost rider he use his chain to attack , iranus was ready to fight , the Battle begins .

_Hey, so much better than the other ones. but not that good._

_Review please._

_(1) Adding spiderman from the upcoming reboot, more story can make a good ally_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, this is a long chapter, but to make it up , time for the return of the act and a little bit more fluff._

_Sora: he does not own anything, just plot and ocs._

_The Battle between Sora,riku,kairi,donald,goofy,leon,yuffie,peter, and ghost rider vs iranus. Now everybody got there fighting stance and weapons out , it's time to fight. _

_Sora charged at him and sliced forward,dogged his staff swing and quickly smash grab with his keyblade to kairi, then she does a uppercut and blats thunder to his face, but iranus quickly recovered from her attack and hits her with his energy beam, but ghost rider punched the living heck out of him and use his chain and whacked him, he does not feel pain and transformed his staff into a hammer, stomping everything in his path. Riku came in with his way of the dawn and sliced quickly at him and slashed him that fast that probably make iranus go in mid air. But Recovers quick than riku._

_"HAA. You think that just because you're keyblade master, doesn't mean you can beat me easy" He said with a Evilish voice_

_"Hey at least we didn,t have to use a energy beam to destroy us, right" said riku_

_"then instead of killing all of you, then i'll start killing you one by one " said Iranus_

_"STARTING WITH THE PRINCESS!" shouted iranus as he puts his staff into a energy blade close to her her heart_

_No, if he comes 2 feet close to you, then i'm about to teach him a lesson_

Then without a heisted, he shouted out

"LEAVE ….. HER….. ALONE "

Sora came in and does a 5 hit attack on him and quickly stab forward . Iranus Now was mad, he begins to blast energy with his hands , blocking everyones attack , but peter came in and web shoots his face and punching him five times, and leaped may from him and find a large debris and throws it at his face, later leon and iranus's weapons clashed then parry on the fight, then sweeped iranus's legs and stabs him to the ground, but quickly vanished and reapear and slashed him, though leon quickly dodged that, yuffie throws her knifes at him, but no effect, then her shrikens did have a bit effect, causing her to disappear and reappear, kicking him in the chin.

"How did you like that, LOSER" said yuffie in a sarcasic voice.

"Maybe, you should shut u.." Iranus was interrupt by ghost rider when he punched him that hard.

"Well, i may did what Xehanort told me to do, but never got the keyboarder, so We'll meet again" said Iranus after he quickly got up and opens a corridor of darkness.

"If you're here, we'll be ready" said soar.

As the corridor of darkness closes, soar looked at kairi, still standin still of what happen, then he have to snapped her out of it. Then she fainted, fell in the hands of soar, probably thinking of why soar saved him. Though to his surprise, he found a mega potion and use it all on kairi.

"Is She gonna by Okay" said donald

"Yeah maybe she will be " said soar in a relieved voice.

As he gives the potion to kairi, she recovered but in a still blurry eyes and was sleepy. Then all he can do is walk her inside the A-25 to her room and lay her in her after that, sora mouths saying"I Love You". He exits the ship and now asking questions to peter.

"Okay, you'll tell us the story of your beginning right ?" said sora

"yeah, but under one condition, i'm going with you in your Gummi ship" said peter.

"WHAT, but i cant bring there and explore other worlds, what makes me change my mind"

"Well, i am good with computers, and possibly i did repair cid's computer last week before the attack"

"He got a point" said yuffie .

"okay but now tell us your story please" said soar.

"Fine, it all started bak before i moved in to radiant garden, i grew up i with my uncle and aunt, lost my parents when i was a kid. then all things went down hill, because bullies keep messing with me and i was a social outcast for my high school live, but then i met a girl know as Gwen Stacy, smart,brilliant, and Beautiful" said parker when his cheeks begin to blushed

(Cue Serenta by atomic mix lab)

"I was an intern for oscorp, i needed to get to college like some smart people, but everything change when, well you know i got bite by a spider , got spider powers, but things only get better when i got into a fight with my rival flash thompson, beat him up, because he keeps messing with me like everyday,And i thought things could get anybetter, but no…. I was in a wrestling match when a robbery took place, i've could have stop him, but it wasn't my problem. That's when my Uncle got shot, then i have to pursue him, well after he fell out of window, that's when i can make my world a better place, a sewed up a costume and took the name, 'spiderman'

"Spiderman?, i like it" said sora interuptly

"Let me continue, as if i was saying, i fight crime , but no one liked me. then when gwen stacy founds out who i am, her father, captain stacy, send 500 police men after me, but here's the thing, my dad's partner worked on skin reproduction, he said he wanted changed the lives of many including his, but that's when dr curt conners transformed into the lizard".

"Wait, the lizard, what's this guy gonna do next" said riku.

"next he's about to launched a attack a biologic attack on my world, so i fight him, stop the attack and get the girl, and my uncle ben once told me something"

" what is it " said soar.

"With great power, comes with great responsibility,"

"But how did you end up in radiant garden" said Leon

"well after that , i was swinging around my world called New York, when heartless appeared, i could've saved all of them, then a guy with silver hair, holding something called the soul eater , was about to strike me when i was pushed by someone, don't know who, but saved my life, then i ended here, yuffie showed me around and i still got my costume, but miss my girl, my aunt everything in 'new york ' , that was ny playground, my home, my responsibility"

"So you've been here since last year right" said sora

"Pretty much"

_As the Keybearer looked at ghost rider, he was riding off with a motorcycle like vechile, don't know what's he doing._

_"_hey ghost rider, why are you leaving,you could've tell us your story" said sora

"Sorry kid, my task has been completed, i gotta go " he said without hesiate he rode off the sunset and vanished complete

"Well Peter, you got yourself a deal, just one thing, HOW DID YOU SHOOT WEBS OUT OF YOUR HANDS" shouted soar.

"Simple, i created web shooters" said peter with a nerdy voice.

"OHHHH" Sora ohed

As peter went to his apartment for his stuff, he takes his persona stuff like his childhood memories and a portrait of uncle ben and aunt may, then he takes his clothes and his costume was in his suitcase. After that, he exits his apartment and Enters the A-25, his room is next where sora and goofy is, then outside , he overheard them saying that yuffie is coming along, because 3 things, still need guidance, tired of patrolling in radiant garden and somehow she loves riku(1)

Then he is greeted by others.

"well Peter, we forgot to introduce ourselves, i'm sora

"I'm riku"

"Donald Duck"

"Goofy"

"And the red haired girl is Kairi" said Riku

"thanks guys, so who are we up against" said Peter.

"Organization XIII" said Donald.

"We'll fill you up on the way" said Sora

_Meanwhile, back at the world that never was, iranus was at the center of the round room, Xehanort was furious with_

_"I'd told you to do a simp job, and yet you get pummeled by the keybeaers ," He shouted._

_"Ah but to only thing i did was to lure him out, but that ghost rider sucker punched me, so i have to abort." iranus said with correction in his voice._

_"Maybe you did, but the next time, Don't' fail me again" he said_

_"don't worry, this will never happen again" _

_"Good now dismissed"_

_Iranus left and quickly has a smirk in his face and finally, going to the grey area, laying down._

_Well, please review,_

_Short 3 chapter boss don't you think_

_and i did explain spiderman's origins._

_(1) I'm also a ruff fan_


	8. Chapter 8

_Look guys, i'm trying to be as good as i can, trying to this better, and so i'm begging you, please review, _

_Kairi: Yeah, he does not own anything, except original characters like iranus , and original worlds. Plus My Nightmare. Enjoy_

_At the A-25, Kairi was still sleeping, in her bed, resting her bruisings and recovering from her trauma when Iranus was about to kill her , though none of that happen when Ghost Rider saved her. Then She's starting to thrashing in her bed , later saying "leave me alone" twice. Last she was starting crying, silently, needing someone to snapping out of her._

_Mean while. _

In the lounge, sora,Donald and peter are still not taking off, still explaining about Organization XIII, While Riku is in Radiant garden with goofy getting food for the adventure. Yuffie appears in thin air Saying

"Well , when are we going"

"What's Taking Goofy and Riku that so long" said Sora .

"Maybe getting more" said Peter

"QUACK, Sora there here" said Donald in a duckish voice.

Riku and goofy having 6 bags of food, 3 packs of water, and no munny in there ,at first, smirk then he's having a strange feeling that kairi needs him.

"Uh, guys, is kairi in her bed" said sora

"Yeah sora, why" said riku.

Without a answer, he sprinted to kairi's room, even if her room is locked, he use his keyblade to unlocked, then open and sawing kairi thrashing and crying in her sleep, though the only logic choice is to wake her up.

"Kairi wake up, kairi don't leave me, wake up" said soar with a shout

Then after 4 minutes in a nightmare, kairi wakes up and her face is covered with sweat, tears, then she was in her knees, Thinking of what happened, later she hugs sora that tight, and says this

"Sora, I thought you are dead" Staring at sora.

"What are you Talking about, i'm not dead" said sora

"Oh.." embarrassed that she thought he was dead,

"kairi what's the Matter" he said

"You won't believe , but you were dead"

"You had a nightmare, but what was it about"

"It's…" though she stopped quietly, she was crying , then sora gave her a hug, a warm fuzzy hug that calms kairi down.

"Kairi, it's okay, just say it anyway you can" Sora said with a cheerful voice.

"Okay, it started when we're back in the islands "

_Me, you and riku are just their sitting on the paupou tree, then rain started to fall hard, later that was when Xehanort's Organization XIII Came, me and riku fight them one by one, while you was fighting Xehanort , last when you could've finish Xehanort, his minion, Looks like you, use darkness and stabbed you, through your body next to me, and riku was swallowed by darkness and destiny islands, along with other worlds was corrupted by darkness, then i'm all by myself and Xehanort's minion touching my cheeks and i pulled away and saying, you're the last princess of heart, Then i say 'leave me alone' twice. _

"Last you wake me up and well …. yo know the rest "

"Yeah, but it didn't happen, well we're about to take off so during the flight if you had nightmares then come to my …..beeeeeeddddd 'cough' " said soar when his cheeks was turning red.

"Uhhh. sure" she said when her checks are blushing.

As both of them went into the loge, Peter was still getting his stuff into his room.

"Hey Kairi" said Peter

"Hi, whoever you are" she said with a confusing voice

"Oh, i forgot to introduce myself, i'm peter parker/Spiderman if you liked to call me"

"Okay, So peter, where's you're next to who's"

"Next to you and sora"

"Okay, but one thing, When the…." Though continued her conversation, The A-25 was taking off, and heading to Other worlds, Including New ones.

_Yeah , Before i can say something, which pixar world will appear in the next chapter selected the following._

_(1) Buzz lightyear star command._

_(2) cars_

_(3) brave. _

_Plus, Pairing like soraXKairi RoxasXNamine and RikuXYuffie, Because my favorite plus same age._

_Shadowwaker54, i'm out, and i'm sorry for the shortness, this one came out of my head_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sup and What the (Sees Star command ships attacking him) (Gets Machine gun)_

_LOoks like i'm fighting theses guys again Peter do the disclaimer, i'm on the wrong filming spot._

_Peter: he does not own anything, Except Ocs._

The A-25 is now taking off after the long conversation with everybody on board. Sora is piloting the ship and when things all seem calm and steady, he saw a keyhole shaped gate. He knew that he needs to unlocked it to get to the world.

"Sora, We can't get to through that, even if we'll clear the way, he might get glitches in the navigation system" said Donald

"Maybe Donald is right sora, I'm checking on the computer and that gate is called a Aura GLitch" said Peter with a nerdy voice.

"Look, we need to find what world is it and getting around won't solve it" said sora

"Sora, You big Palooka, we can't get to that gate!" shouted donald

"We have to try, Plus we upgraded the A-25, so no Problem" said Sora

"FIne, but if we get any problems, it's all on you" said Donald

The A-25 went into the gate, All weapons ready , and everybody took their positions , Kairi at the Navigation System, Donald at the Ship Health systems, riku in a Mini turret, yuffie at the Missle guided laucher and Peter at the Gunner's station, located next to the Louge and Below sora's bedroom.

"All right guys, this might be a little bumpy" said sora

"Anybody has Motionsickness" said Riku.

"I DO" Yelled Yuffie Almost barf but hold it in.

"All right, Once you heartless ships or nobodies ships, Shoot." said Sora.

"Got it" said Riku

The A-25 entered a Space,Strangely pink, Solar Storm that could have damaged the ship, then Heartless ships appeared,that's when everybody Took their positions , Last Riku Fires the turret and blasts them.

The ship is dodging the heartless attacks, Blasting them with missles and firing lasers rapidly and Keep firing until the Turret is overheating.

"Sora we need to finish " said Riku.

"If the turret is overheating, then maybe the gunner's station is up, Peter." said sora then called out peter.

"Got it" said Peter.

He was firing rapidly, and firing 7 heartless ships, then the ship is taking left and finally Peter has a Advantage to attack the other Nobodies also, then the lasers are now overheating, he change it to a plasma cannon, shoooting one by one, But something Happens, while peter is shooting , he needs to change into another cannon, that's when the Fire Plasma needs a password to get in.

"Uhhhhh... Stark"

"Acess Denied"

"King"

"Acess Denied"

Without a choice, he decides to get off the gunner's station and begins to go outside.

"Sora listen, i need a password to the fire plasma cannon"

"i dont have it" said sora with a frown.

"then i have to go outside"

"What, That's insane" said Riku while firing

"Look i got a costume under my clothes"

Then he takes off his hoodie,shirt,shoes,and pants and revealed his costume, He got a red spider on his back, black linigs appeared to be a web. a black spider blue palms and tights, and red boots with a silver lining. He also had a belt for his caritges.

"That's the costume you are having " said sora.

"Look, i'l explain about the costume later, right now i gotta lure the heartless into the front of us" said Peter.

"Fine, but becareful man."

He exits the ship and made it to the top, and stands on top of the ship, then webs one heartless and pulls it to the front of the a-25, later dodged couple of blasts, then web yank them into the All didn't seem well, when a massive heartless is about to blast a energybeam at the ship, peter quickly back inside.

"Okay, please tell me if anyone has a missle that can be use for a massive heartless" said Peter.

"QUACK!, we do" shouted donald.

"Great, now we have about 23 seconds until the that beam will vaporized us" said kairi

"Quick, put this type 5 bomb on the missle guided laucher." said Yuffie.

Quick as possible Peter put the type 5 bomb into missle. and finally Yuffie guided the missle to the masive Heartless ship to it's hull. and Blasts a 2mile radius where other heartless ships, causing the A-25 to shake a little, but still in good shape.

"Well that's it" said Sora

"yeah, and peter, you look a bit of silly HA-yuck" said goofy

"Hey At least i didn't screw up" said Peter.

"Yeah, i'm glad that i didn't do any problems" said sora

"Except the fact that 5 ships are coming towards us ... 5 SHIPS" said Donald

"This is Starcommand, you are trespassing, Surrender your ship now" said a male voice.

"SORA, YOU BIG PALOOKA, THANKS A LOT"

_Yes, i'm adding Buzz lightyear star command TV SERIES. and i'm arrested by them for trespassing . _

_Buzz: You are free to go_

_finally , please review. Plus like my space battle._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, it's been long since i posted the ill fated chapter, so make it up to you , the buzz lightyear world is up, and now i'll be out and heading to mexico, (gets sombero)_

_Sora: Adios Lazy author,_

_Me: That's it, one more time you call me lazy, and i'll tell kairi you love her._

_Sora:Fine, he does not own anything._

_Me: in the immortal words of Jay Z, dear lord don't let me die tonight. World: Star Command_

After the Starships surrounded A-25, sora is a little nervous that he could screw up in front of his friends, including kairi, Peter and the other hand, grab his web cartiges and put it on his web shooters, Then sora's nervous came off and summons his Kingdom Key and kairi,riku summon their weapons , donald and goofy summon their mage and shield, and yuffie also.

"Well if they try to come in , they cant come in because of reenforced steel doors and energy." said Donald

But they forget to activated and a laser came through make a large oval liked entraced and the steel came off.

"SORA!" everybody shouted at him

"Hey, i'm sorry, None of this ever happen, nobody even notices." said soar with a defended voice

As everybody summon their weapons, Somehow both male and female has a spacesuit with a green chest and red,blue,green buttons.

"You are trespassing star command territories, and by orders of the commander, all of you are under arrested" A male space ranger said

"Oh no i'm not" said Spiderman

Then Spiderman jumps on top of him and web shoots him, blocking his helmet, kicks 2 more of them and telling everybody to get out, but was ambush by more, then he raises his hands and get back to the lounge.

"Okay, now this is a stupid mistake, but really were arrested because we are trespassing" said peter.

"Now all of you are in custody, until proven innocent" said a female space ranger

As everybody get out of the A-25, sora and co went to a cell and all of their weapons has been confiscated, but peters web shooters are still in his hand.

"sora, for now on, i'm choosing the gate that you are flying" said donald

_"Look _I'm sorry, but i didn't know that we are in a area of trespassing" said sora

'What we need is a plan to escape, i think i got a plan." said Peter.

"Yeah, nice try" said a voice in the intercom.

As everything could have been a disaster, things got a little bad when heartless came outside of the cells and dusks are attacking them.(A/N.. POINLESS SCENE)

"Nobodies and heartless are in this world, but how to get out" said Sora .

"Yeah, but we cant peruse them or bribed them" said Kairi

Then Yuffie appear's in a flash of smoke and said

"Guys, i got the keys, so You're fr.e.e" she said with a sarcasm tone

"Wait, you just came back, we just sat here and wait for an escape plan and you are at the outside possibly hanging out" said riku

"look, we talk or fight" she said

"Fine"

As everybody summon their weapons, they starting running towards the dusks and sliced,punched,stab and knived them, then when more of them are starting to surround them, a young lady with a blue face,orange hair, green and light blue suit jumped and punched 3 dusks.

"Well i got myself a couple a teens, a duck, and a strangely looking dog thing" said the female.

"hey,, hold on toots, i think we can handle this ourselves, k" said spiderman.

"Hey, Spider guy, don't you ever talk back to me" she said

"Come on, you only punched 3 of the nobodies, i took out only 12 of heartless" he said

"You really want to mess with me, Mira, right" she said with a hot headed voice(A/N she always a hot head)

"technacly, both of you better stop" said donald with a Angry tone.

"Look, we need to find out what's going on, all i remember that i was in training and introduced to buzz lightyear, and me stealing a ship that belongs to commander nebula, and etc." She said

"Okay, then we got to go to either of them because, we gotta know what's happening, and we could …. Team up, for this" said Peter

"FIne"

I Know is a pointless scene, but i cant make up a explanation about the world, Note to self read any story that has a buzz lightyear world

Please review Also my computer was down for 23 days, until it was working , i was going hard in mexciity, So HYFR


End file.
